Generation of Miracles fun time with kuroko
by matrixim
Summary: Generation Of Miracles having fun with kuroko ... Smut and kinda ooc GOM/Kuroko


_Akashi had enough of teasing Kuroko with his playful, passionate kisses. Since Kuroko's knees gave up on him, the other two has to kneel as well. The center's long, hard and thick dick was poking Kuroko's cheek._

"_Kuro-chin… your mouth…"_

"…_eh..? Murasakib—"_

_Murasakibara directed his thing into Kuroko's small mouth. Kuroko struggled, but slowly mouthed it. There were barely in-out movements as only the head could go in. Akashi, meanwhile, was preparing Kuroko's hole by inserting a finger._

_The other three, Kise, Aomine and Midorima, were trying to suppress their desire to touch that body; they were envious that their captain and center were lucky enough to taste Kuroko Tetsuya. _

_Kuroko elicited soft mewling and slurping sounds. The phantom player tried pushing out the center's dick with his tongue. This only served to intensify Murasakibara's lust. Akashi felt Kuroko's hole twitching and tightening around his finger. The red haired male would slide his finger in and out; his other teasing the tip of the light blue haired boy's wet cock._

"_K-Kuro-chin…! Your tongue…!"_

"_Tetsuya… Relax…"_

_Murasakibara elicited small moans while attempting to further thrust his dick in. His eyes were hooded and the center repeatedly mumbled Kuroko's name._

_Akashi would smirk. Inconspicuously, he was releasing small pants of pleasure._

_"So good… Kuro-chin…!"_

"_Nhhh… Nhaaa…!"_

"_Your insides are hot… Tetsuya…"_

_Their dirty prompts, along with Kuroko's suggestive responses, made the others struggle. Their tight control over desire wavered, evidenced by damp, darkened spots and indentations on their basketball shorts. Since the beginning of the ménage a trios between Kuroko, Akashi and Murasakibara, Kise has been blushing. Frown lines appeared on Aomine's face – frown lines developed from restraining himself. Midorima kept his straight face, glasses still clouded by the heat in the shower room._

_Akashi inserted another finger. Kuroko's body jolted in response. He tried breaking away from Murasakibara's strong, unrelenting grip. But his strength is weaker compared to the bigger player shackling his wrists._

"_Kuro-chin… "_

"_Tetsuya…"_

_Kuroko was feeling very hot and weird – he was going to come. The captain was covering the tip of the phantom player's thing, suppressing 'it' from emerging. He already knew that Kuroko is at his limit. While looking at Kuroko's blushing face, and the way he took Murasakibara in, Akashi smiled as eyes slightly soften._

_Akashi leaned a little closer towards Kuroko's chest._

"_Amazing… Tetsuya… Even a girl's couldn't be compared to you."_

_He was referring to Kuroko's hard pink nipples. He stared at it, contemplative and amused, then licked it._

"_Mmmhhh!"_

_Kuroko shivered as Akashi was trying to devour him. He still couldn't break away from Murasakibara's chaining hold. Kuroko could feel his captain putting in another finger. He shifted his back, arching and curling up, as Akashi's ring finger circled and tickled his hole._

"_Mmnnn!"_

"_Nghhh…!"_

_Akashi smirked; delighted at the responses he received._

"_Shintarou, do you still have that?"_

_Midorima, who have maintained his poker face despite his huge bulge down there, was having difficulty understanding what Akashi was asking for._

"_Shintarou."_

_Akashi turned around to glance at all three of them. He moved sideways a little, enough for the three to clearly observe Kuroko. What they saw was Kuroko with his eyes closed, his mouth still sucking on Murasakibara's thing and his breathing irregular._

"_Isn't it quite the view?"_

_Akashi maliciously teased the other three by showing them how he moves his fingers and his other hand pressing the top of Kuroko's thing._

_Midorima finally figured out what Akashi was talking about. Quickly, he moved away from the cubicle door to fish about his bag. Midorima needs to maintain his right hand clean and neat so as not to ruin his flawless three-point shots. In order to do that, he would need something._

_He extracted a bottle of lotion – specifically a vanilla flavoured one – from his bag and promptly returned back to Kuroko's cubicle. Akashi had to let go of Kuroko's hard thing to reach out and take the lotion. The shooting guard handed the lotion over to Akashi and was surprised when Akashi invited him to join in._

"_Shintarou. Although you are wearing that kind of expression, you are very horny right now, right?"_

_The Oha-Asa fortune-obsessed young man didn't answer._

"_Right?"_

_Akashi already knew that Midorima is itching and burning with desire. A moment later, Midorima moved to remove his glasses and placed it securely inside his shorts pocket._

_"Very… horny."_

_Murasakibara took out his huge thing from Kuroko's mouth. As Kuroko is closing his mouth, Midorima bent down to kiss him. He didn't care that Kuroko was sucking off another guy, not as long as he could have a taste of those lips and mouth. Midorima was even more fervent than Akashi; he cupped Kuroko's left cheek and kept catching and biting Kuroko's tongue._

"_Fu…!"_

"_I… can't… breathe…!"_

_Midorima wish that he could put his cock inside Kuroko's mouth._

"_You could."_

_Akashi abruptly answered. Midorima was surprised that Akashi could read his sexual desires._

"_Atsushi, do you mind sharing?"_

"_Mmm, it's okay with me. I guess…"_

"_Go ahead, then, Shintarou."_

_Kuroko doesn't even know what will happen next. Thoughts that someone would enter and stop all this were all he could think about. Midorima stood up, standing right across from Murasakibara. Midorima took one of Kuroko's wrists away from Atsushi's grasp._

"_I can't let him eat all of you."_

_Aomine and Kise were amazed by how quickly and easily Midorima lose all his inhibitions. Usually, he would choose to deny and leave. This time, however, he's being really forceful and straightforward with what he wants._

_Midorima freed his erect cock but left his shorts on. He started by poking Kuroko's cheek with his thing while Murasakibara did the same with his other cheek._

"_Tetsuya, take him in."_

_Kuroko was resistant to the idea of sucking a man's dick, but Midorima was stubborn and his thing forcefully entered Kuroko's mouth._

_Midorima's, compared to Murasakibara's, was not as intimidating, and Kuroko could fully take him in._

"_Ah..! Ngh..! Urg…!"_

_Midorima's thing was shoved all the way down Kuroko's throat._

_Akashi resumed his fingering. Aomine and Kise, in the end, couldn't contain themselves. They took their bottoms off, and hot desire overtaking any decency, fuelled their courage to jerk off in front of Kuroko._

_To be continued_


End file.
